bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Pa Grape's Son/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Pa Grape's Son. Transcript (Everyone is gathering in the town center, where a banner is hanging on the gazebo. The banner reads "Father-Son Day Celebration". Archibald then comes up to the gazebo, where everyone has gathered, while carrying a microphone.) Archibald: This afternoon will be the big Father-and-Son Day Celebration! There will be games, prizes and fun! If you're a father, bring your son! If you're a son, bring your father! If you're a father, bring your son! If you're a son- (Larry nudges him) Thank you, Larry. (Junior and his dad, now named Captain Mike, are skateboarding across town.) Junior: Did you hear that, Dad? A Father-Son Day Celebration! Are we going? Captain Mike: I've had this marked on the calendar for months, son. Of course we're going. Junior: Oh boy! I can't wait! Are we gonna win a trophy? (Rooney suddenly gets in the path of Junior and Captain Mike, which causes them to swerve out of control, and also causing Junior to get thrown in the air.) Junior: Whoa! (yells) Whoa! Whoa! Captain Mike: I've got you, son! (Captain Mike is able to catch Junior before he could get seriously hurt.) Junior: Thanks, Dad! (Junior and Captain Mike then arrive at the town center afterwards.) Captain Mike: Are we going to win a trophy? I don't know, you tell me. (Junior and Captain Mike then start laughing, while a little ways off, Jean-Claude watches the whole thing while feeling a little bit sad. Jean-Claude then enters Pa Grape's store, where Pa is cleaning the counter, before Jean-Claude comes up to him.) Jean-Claude: (sighs) Pa: Can I get you anything, Jean-Claude? Jean-Claude: Do you have Papa du Jour? Pa: Uh, excuse me? Jean-Claude: (sighs) I'm sorry. Nothing for me. Pa: What's wrong, Jean-Claude? Jean-Claude: Today is Papa-and-Son Day. All day, papas and sons will celebrate each other. But me, Jean-Claude, my papa is far away in France. Pa: Oh, Jean-Claude, I have no idea. I'm so sorry. Jean-Claude: C'est la vie. (Jean-Claude starts to leave after that.) Pa: Jean-Claude! What about me being your honorary papa? Jean-Claude: What about it? Pa: I'll look up the rules. Maybe I could just be your papa for the day! Jean-Claude: Je ne sais pas. It would be wonderful, but I doubt it would work. (Jean-Claude leaves after that, leaving Pa behind, feeling sorry for Jean-Claude. Back in the town center, everyone has gathered, where Archibald, accompanied by Bob and Larry, are preparing to talk about the celebration.) Archibald: Welcome, fathers and sons, to the Father-Son Day Celebration. I'm so happy to see such a great turnabout. Before we get started, I'd like to introduce our two referees for today's games. Please welcome everyone's favorite Bob and everyone's favorite Larry, Bob and Larry! All: (cheering) Bob: We are so excited to be referees for today's games. We promise fair calls and hope to see some exciting competition- Larry: Foul! Bob: What? Larry: Yellow card! Bob: Larry, the games haven't started. Why did you give me- (yells) Larry: Get off my field! Bob: Larry! Larry: And that is the kind of fair and reasonable call you'll see from us referees. Archibald: All right, thank you, Bob and Larry. (Jean-Claude still watches sadly from afar, before being approached by Pa Grape.) Pa: Ready to go win a father-son trophy? Jean-Claude: What? Pa: You and I are gonna enter the Father-Son Day Celebration, and we are gonna win that trophy. Jean-Claude: Huh? Pa: I got permission to be your father for the day. Jean-Claude: What? Pa: Everyone should get to participate in Father-Son Day. And now you can... with me! Jean-Claude: This is going to be great! Though, everyone else's papa is their real papa. Pa: I am your real papa, at least for today, and I'm gonna prove it. Jean-Claude: But what about your store? Who will watch it? Pa: Oh, don't worry. I left Laura Carrot in charge. The store will be fine. (At the store, Laura is serving food to the customers at the counter.) Laura: What can I get ya? Need a refill? Slice of pie? How about some eggs? You name it and I'll whip it up for ya! Mr. Lunt: Could I get a side of fries? Uh, maybe you could slip me an extra large? Ichabeezer: Come on, come on, come on. Me too, kid! Pa never gives us enough fries! Rooney: (pants) Laura: I'll see what I can do! (Back at the town center...) Archibald: So without further ado- Pa: Wait! I'd like to enter the contest with my son, Jean-Claude! All: What? Junior: Huh? (Upbeat music starts playing) Jean-Claude: (singing) My real dad is in France far away Adieu! So Pa Grape is my father for a day He's the best one-day papa I have had Pa Grape: Oui, oui! Jean-Claude: (singing) And since my father's 'cross the sea, For one day I'll let Pa Grape be My one and only truly One Day Dad Pa Grape and Jean-Claude: (singing) Today there's tug-of-war And other games to play Sack races and a race they call "relay" Jean-Claude: Les sports! Pa Grape and Jean-Claude: (singing) That Pa Grape is my teammate makes me glad Jean-Claude: Merci! Because in sports I'm kind of weak But Pa Grape's skills are magnifique! He's my one and only truly One Day Dad Last verse, same as the first! All: (singing) His real dad is in France far away Jean-Claude: Adieu! All: (singing) So Pa Grape is his father for a day He's the best one-day papa he has had Jean-Claude: Oui, oui! All: (singing) And since his father's 'cross the sea, For one day he'll let Pa Grape be His one and only truly, hey! His one and only truly, hey! His one and only truly One Day Dad! (The song ends, before the games now start.) Bob: Our first game for the day is the water balloon toss. You toss the water balloon to your teammate, and if they catch it, you take a step backwards. Last team to be out wins. Any questions? Junior: How do we know if we're out? Bob: If your balloon breaks. Like this. (Bob throws the water balloon in the air and lets it fall to the ground as it bursts.) Larry: Let me demonstrate! (Larry tosses another water balloon in the air before it hits him in the face and bursts.) Larry: Yellow card. (Everyone laughs) Larry: Time to line up, everyone! One, two, three. Toss! (The contestants start tossing their water balloons back and forth, all while taking a step backwards each time they do so. Some of the contestants end up out when they drop their water balloons until only Pa, Jean-Claude, Captain Mike, and Junior are left. When Pa and Jean-Claude are spaced far apart from each other, Pa tosses the water balloon at Jean-Claude, but the water balloon hits Jean-Claude in the face before landing on the ground. At first, the water balloon appears to be fine, until it bursts after a second, which shocks Jean-Claude.) Bob: Captain Mike and Junior Asparagus win! (Jean-Claude is saddened about losing, until Pa comes up to him.) Pa: It's just the first game. Don't worry about it. We'll get 'em next time. (At Pa Grape's store...) Mr. Lunt: Hey, Laura! You brought me another empty plate instead of the plate of fries I ordered. Laura: I just gave you a plate of fries. Mr. Lunt: (groans) Laura: Oh, I'll get you another. Here you go. Ichabeezer: I tell ya, the service around here has always been poor. (Rooney eats the fries before Mr. Lunt could even have a chance to eat them.) Mr. Lunt: How long is it gonna take to get some fries around here? (Back in the town center...) Bob: Our next game will be two-on-two dodgeball. You cannot cross this line. You throw the ball at the other team, trying to get them out. Junior: How do we know if we're out? Larry: Allow me to demonstrate. (Larry throws his dodgeball as it bounces off the side of a table leg before it flies back and hits him, knocking him flat on his face.) Larry: I'm out. (Everyone laughs once again.) Bob: On your mark, get set, go! (Junior is the first one to throw the ball, hitting Pa who is now out. Pa then hops to the sidelines.) Pa: You can do it, Jean-Claude! (Jean-Claude then throws his ball at Junior, but Junior is able to duck, just as the ball flies over him.) Larry: So I says... so I says to him- (yells) (Larry gets hit with the dodgeball once again. Captain Mike throws his dodgeball at Jean-Claude, but Jean-Claude is able to catch it.) Pa: Way to go! You can do it! (Junior and Jean-Claude are now prepared to face off against each other in the final round. Jean-Claude raises his dodgeball, but before he can even get a chance to throw, Junior casually throws his dodgeball and gets Jean-Claude out, which causes Jean-Claude to drop his dodgeball to the ground in shock. The dodgeball then deflates after that.) Captain Mike: All right! Junior: (laughs) Yeah! (Jean-Claude is still saddened about losing once again.) Jean-Claude: Sorry I let you down. Pa: Are you kidding? You did great! I'm proud of you. Bob: And now, for our next game, tug-of-war! Junior: (yells) Bob: You pull as hard as you can and try not to let the other team pull you across. Junior: Pull us across what? Larry: The mud! Bob: I don't think we need a demonstration! (Larry jumps into the mud.) Larry: See? Like this! Yellow card! (Larry then sinks into the mud after that. This time, Pa and Jean-Claude are prepared to face off against Captain Mike and Junior.) Pa: The trick here is to pull hard at the exact same time, every count of three. It's teamwork. Larry: And... go! (The game is now underway as both teams start to pull on the rope, in an attempt to try to pull the other into the mud. After much pulling, Pa and Jean-Claude are successful into pulling Captain Mike and Junior forward, as they fall into the mud. Jean-Claude and Pa are happy about their first victory.) Pa: We did it! Jean-Claude: Papa, we did it! (Back at Pa Grape's store, Laura gives two plates of fries to Mr. Lunt and Ichabeezer.) Laura: Here you go! (Ichabeezer and Mr. Lunt dig in afterwards, at the same time that Rooney eats some fries that fall on the floor.) Ichabeezer: Keep 'em coming! Mr. Lunt: Yeah, more, more, more! Laura: It would be a lot less work to just bring them the big fries. (Laura then places two giant fries right in front of Ichabeezer and Mr. Lunt.) Laura: Here they are! Big fries! Ichabeezer: OK, you can stop giving us fries now. (Back at the town center, the next game is the Sack Race. Jean-Claude ends up tripping while in his sack as he gets sent tumbling. Junior and Captain Mike cross the finish line, before Archibald gets knocked over from behind by Jean-Claude. Pa helps Jean-Claude up, before smiling at him. The next game is the Spoon-and-Marshmallow race, as both Captain Mike and Pa both carry marshmallows on spoons without letting the marshmallows fall off the spoons. Captain Mike passes his spoon to Junior before Pa also passes his spoon to Jean-Claude as well. Jean-Claude ends up tripping and dropping his spoon, but feels better when Pa smiles at him again. The last game is now Two-on-Two Basketball, with Junior keeping the ball away from Jean-Claude before tossing it at Captain Mike, but Pa is able to intercept the ball before throwing it at Jean-Claude. Jean-Claude jumps up to throw the ball into the hoop, but he misses and goes through the hoop instead without the ball, before landing on Pa, before they both laugh afterwards. Soon, it is now time to announce the winners of the games.) Archibald: Well, it's time to present the trophy for this year's best father-son team. Bob, Larry, will you please give us the results? Larry: Well, after close examination, the results are in! I'm here to announce that... I have no idea who won. I wasn't paying attention. Bob, if you'll do the honors. Bob: Thanks, Larry. And the winning team is... Captain Mike and Junior! (Everyone cheers and applauds for Junior and Captain Mike, as Bob gives them the trophy. Pa and Jean-Claude also watch on.) Pa: I'm really sorry we didn't win, Jean-Claude. Jean-Claude: For me, having you as my papa for the day was better than winning. I'm sad that you are only my papa for the day. Pa: Well, I'll tell you what, any time you need me to be your papa for the day, I'll be right here for ya. Jean-Claude: (happily) Thank you, Papa Grape. Pa: You know, you're not the only adopted one here. We all are. Romans 8:16 says, "You got God's spirit where He adopted you as his own children." Jean-Claude: Ah, I love to call God my papa! Larry: That's a pretty cool trophy you have. Junior: Thanks. I couldn't have won it without my dad. Larry: Can I see it? Captain Mike: Sure. Larry: Wow! I can see myself in the reflection. Hey, I only have one big, square tooth! Why didn't anybody ever tell me? Pa: I wonder how Laura's doing at the store? (Back at the store, Laura has now completely buried Ichabeezer and Mr. Lunt in a huge pile of fries.) Laura: Need anything else? Can I get you some more fries? Ichabeezer and Mr. Lunt: No more fries! (Laura then pulls out a huge bottle of ketchup afterwards.) Laura: Ketchup? (The screen irises out, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts